Twist in Time GinnyWTomR WILL NOT FINNISH!
by xNagisa
Summary: The stoty of Ginny and how she can save them all
1. Chapter 1 The Last Summer

POV. Ginny Weasley.

Chapter one, The last Summer

The morning sun seemed brighter than ever when it woke me up that morning as is shined through the bedroom window. I yawned it had been a long night, sneaking out with Harry in the middle of the night, sitting under the moon and just letting him hold me, knowing I am here for him. But Harry had not been himself after the death of Sirius, I don´t blame him. Sirius was like a father to Harry and I know how much he loved him. I had a strong feeling that this year was going to be better, me and Harry where dating and Ron was fine with it- not that he had anything to do with that but Harry insisted that Ron would be fine with it before we started telling are friends. One more thing was that Harry was Quidditch captain and I just know I will get a spot in the team, and that means we can spend more time together. The door flew opened and my mum walked in, she had her short red hair standing in all directions.

"Dear, are you not up yet?" she asked, I looked at her and she was apparently looking for something.

"What are you doing mum?" I asked her back ignoring her stupid question if I was up yet. Mum looked at me and the she sighed.

"I am sorry dear I…" She stopped for a moment and looked around, she looked at my Quidditch poster, the picture of me and Harry at the beach that she took this summer and then at me again.

"You know what sweet heart, just get something to eat and then go to Harry and the others, they are playing Quidditch down by the lake" she said smiling, she was worried I knew that but I also knew that she didn´t wanted to talk about it. I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a with t-shirt, I put up my hair in a pony-tail and left my mum to her cleaning of my room. I skipped breakfast knowing mum would kill me if she found out, but without Fred and George in the house it was a lot easier to get away with things. I do miss them and when they don´t live at home you never know if anything happened to them and we do live in worried times. I got down to the homemade Quidditch pit within ten minutes after my mum send me out, Harry, Ron and Hermione was flying high in the sky (even though Hermione looked a bit worried) and they soon saw me standing down there waving to them. Harry landed not far from me dropping his broomstick hi lifted me up and kissed me, his lips on mine where the one thing I was sure of in life was perfect.

"Good morning" Harry said with a playful smile.

"Good morning, thanks for last night by the way. It was fantastic!" I whispered as Ron and Hermione came closer.

"Want to play sis" my brother asked me and handed me his broomstick, mine was broken.

"How about you?" I asked him and took the broom from him.

"I go and borrow Fred's old one" he said and started to walk away to get the broom, Hermione followed him. I turned to Harry who was on his way to kiss me again, I kissed him back letting his hands play with my long red hair with his fingers. I put my arms around him and holding him close to me. When Ron and Hermione came back me and Harry were already in the air flying, Hermione sat up on the broom she was not very happy with it but she hid it well. Ron was an ok flyer; he had some skills when he was in the mood for it. Me and Hermione verses Harry and Ron, this would be interesting. Ron let go of the Quaffel and both me and Harry started flying to get it. I got to it first and started to fly to the goals where Ron was keeper. Ron was moving from side to side as I was charging at him with the Quaffel under my arm. I could feel Harry getting closer but I also knew that he would not got up to me fast enough to take the Quaffel it was all up to Ron. I was going to the middle goal but in the last second I changed and threw it at the left on.

"GOAL!" I screamed and Hermione cheered without letting go of the broomstick.

"Common Harry, I know she is you girlfriend but know she is the enemy! Just imagine she is Draco or something!" Ron was screaming as he through the Quaffel to Harry. Harry just laughed and started flying again.

In the end Harry and Ron won, but only with two goals. As we walked in to the kitchen something happened I was not ready for. My whole family and also Remus and Tonks where standing there next to a gigantic cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" Mum was cheering and dam joined her, I had completely forgotten that it was the 11th of August – my birthday. Harry gave me a peck on my cheak and whispered.

"Happy birthday Ginny" I started opening my presents, from mum and dad I got all my new books I would need from Hogwarts, from Fred and George I got a bag that never gets full. Ron and Hermione gave me a green dress that looked amazing and from Harry I got a neck less shaped as a heart.

"It is beautiful" mum said when she was looking at the neck less, I swore to myself never to take it off.

That night I felt like the world was perfect, like there were no Voldermort out to get the man I love or after my family. I closed my eyes and started to drift away from reality.

I was dancing, not in the green dress that I got from Ron and Hermione. But in a white dress, a wedding dress. I was dancing for the moment with my dad, he looked down at me- he had never looked more proud.

"I think you husband would like a dance" we whispered and handed me over to what I thought was going to be Harry. But it was not Harry who took my hand, it was Tom. I don't know how I knew it was him, I had after all never seen him before. But I knew that it was him, his perfect black hair and dark brown eyes were staring down at me.

"You look wonderful" he said and started to pull his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks" I said, not knowing what ells to say.

"I missed you Ginny, miss you talking to me. Oh why did that potter boy destroy that diary" I stopped moving, this dream was giving me the creeps.

"But Ginny, don´t tell me that you don´t miss me" he said with a playful voice and moved closer to me, I were frozen to the ground, the other guests were still dancing, I saw Harry dancing with Hermione and kissing her as they slowly moved over the floor, and Ron dancing with Luna. Tom got ever closer and are noses were now touching. I saw noting ells but Toms brown eyes and his soft lips. He was getting closer now and in the same second are lips touched I woke up. I was breathing heavily, like I had been running. I put my face in my hands and felt the tears building up. I never cry, that is something I like about myself, that I don´t have that urge to cry. But I just had a dream about Tom Riddle, the man who made me feel accepted and loved- more than anyone ever had.

That morning I thought about telling Harry about the dream, but knowing who jealous he would get I made the decision not to. That next morning we were all going to Diagonally, Hermione and I were standing in the living room waiting for Harry and Ron who had overslept. Hermione looked at me and I made a horrible attempt to smile back to her.

"What is wrong?" She asked, I looked at her and just shook my head.

"No nothing is wrong" I said, she believed me, well at least she did not ask me more. When we got to Diagonally Harry, Ron and Hermione had to get their books, I already had mine so I went to the Quidditch store to get myself some new gloves. After that I meet up with the others outside of a coffee shop to get some tea. Harry sat down next to me and put his arm around me, I kissed him and then he and Ron started talking about school. Harry was the new Quidditch captain and Ron was going to try out as Keeper. I was also going to try out for the team, but as chaser. My mined drifted away to the dream, to mine and Tom Riddles dance, and I had to reminded myself that he was Voldermort and would always be. After sometime Harry asked me what I was thinking about.

"Just, stuff" I said and kissed him and started to talk with Ron about Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2 He is just a memory

Twist in Time

POV. Ginny Weasley.

//Hi, Sorry about my spelling and grammar, I am from Sweden and my English is not the best xD Well I hope that you will read the story anyway and understand.

xNagisa//

Chapter two, he is just a memory

Harry´ s birthday, I got him a small gift nothing special. I wanted to by something that I knew he would love more than all the other gifts. But I did not have that kind of galleons and Harry knew that, so me and Ron bough him some broomstick take care kit. We were surrounding the big cake as we were singing happy birthday to Harry who looked happier than he had done in a long time. That evening me and Harry were sitting in the sofa and watching the fire burning. I lay down on his belly and listened to him taking deep breaths.

"Ginny, I have to talk to you" he, I felt like an ice cold hand grabbed my heart and started to pull it out of my chest.

"What?" I said trying not to sound scared, Harry sat up- oh no now I had to look at him when he said it.

"Ginny, you know I love you" he said, I nodded. His black hair was standing in all directions and his round glasses had fallen down a bit on his nose.

"And I know it is a bit early but" the ice hand was now squishing my heart, I started sweating and feel light headed.

"But I want you to have this" the relief that shoot though my body was the best I had felt in weeks. In his hand he was holding a ring, very simple, silver and just a tiny red stone on it.

"Oh Harry" was all I could say, I looked at the ring and the feeling of a hand crushing my heart came back.

"Harry, it is early" I mumbled not knowing why I were having doubts, I loved Harry and only Harry. But this felt a bit wrong, I wanted to take the ring but my hands would not move. I looked at Harry and saw how sad he looked; I took the ring and put it on my finger. Harry put his arms around me and looked in to my eyes; his green eyes made my knees feel all week and jelly like. He kissed me and started playing with my hair with his fingers. We got up and started to walk up to my bedroom which was empty because Hermione slept in Percy's old room. Ha started kissing me as soon as the door closed behind me, I pulled his hair back and he put his glasses of without stopping to kiss me. Hi pulled me down on the bed moving slowly over me still kissing me with all his energy and moving his hand up my shirt.

We fell a sleep together in my bed, I knew that if mum or dad found out they would not be too happy about it but I loved him and I never wanted to leave his side. He hold me the whole night and when he woke up hi kissed me and left for breakfast. Today it was time to go back to Hogwarts, I got up about ten minutes after Harry and stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. My long red hair, my small body and my brown eyes. I put on the ring that Harry had given to me the day before and the neck less he bought for my birthday. Then a green T-shirt and my best jeans, I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail and then left my room.

"Good morning Ginny" Hermione said as I walked in to her by the stairs, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to her room.

"Look" I said and showed her the ring, Hermiones eyes vided and she stared at it for a moment.

"I never thought he would do it" she whispered.

"You knew!" I shouted, Hermione smiled, she took my hand and looked and the ring.

"I helped him pick it out" she said with a smile, I looked at her and then I just laughed.

We went to the kitchen so that we could eat before we had to go to Kings Cross. I sat down next to Harry who gave me a peck on the check as I sat down. My mum gave me a smile when she saw it, I looked out the window just knowing that this would be the best year of my life.

We sat on the train me and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the prefects coupe talking about… whatever they talk about in there. Luna and Neville had joined us and Harry and Neville were now discussing Quidditch, I were surprised over how much Neville knew about Quidditch. I sat next to the window and looked out and soon fell asleep. I were dreaming, I were running knowing something where hunting me but I did not know what it was. I shadow of my greatest fear, I ran and ran but I knew almost as well as I knew something was hunting me. That I could not escape. The darken where here, I could not breath and then I saw his face in the shadows.

"Leave me alone Riddle!" I shouted against the face, but he was crying.

"Help me" he said, as if something were slowly killing him, his voice broke and tears where storming out through his eyes.

"I never wanted this" he said, I let my hand touch his cheek as my hand touched his skin his eyes turned red, he grabbed my hand hard and lifted me up as if I were just a poppet and then…I woke up. I was screaming and Harry had to hold me down so I would not hit him. I was still half in the dream, my arm was hurting and Harry was not even touching where Toms hand had grabbed me. I stopped shouting as Harry's eyes became green after I had for the last three minutes seen as red. I stopped moving, he looked down at me and let me go, I looked at my arm witch still hurt, I must be dreaming, you could see where his hand had been because it was all red. I ran out the door and started running down the train, I ran in to a lot of people but I did not stop, I was sure that he were still after me. But the only one hunting me now were Harry. I ran in to someone how stopped me, as I looked up I saw that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey look at this" he said with a smile, I kicked him in the crotch and ran off. I heard someone laugh at him but I did not stop to see who it was. I got to the end of the train and stopped as I forced the door opend, I where now standing in the little platform at the end of the train looking at the landscape that we were passing. The wind grabbed my hair and clots. My mind just wanted to jump of the train, and let is vanish. But Harry came out though the door and grabbed me. I turned around and hugged him, he hold me and I were now crying in front of anyone for the first time in years.

We stood there for about ten minutes and then he let me go and looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked, I wiped away my tears and shook my head.

"Nothing" I said, Harry gave me a strange look.

"Nothing, well I have never seen you cry and you have been trough some rough stuff" he said, I could not help it but I started to laugh.

"Me, I am not the one who saw my parents get killed or my god father and I don't have Lord Voldermort hunting me" I said, Harry said nothing and I felt a bit bad for saying that.

"I am sorry"

"No it is ok, I know what you mean" he said, he took my hands and looked down at me.

"Ginny, what happened?" he asked me again I took at deep breath.

"I had a dream about…" I stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

"A dream about Riddle" I said, I looked at Harry who looked as if he did not know what to say, I shook my head.

"But I am fine, just…I don´t want to remember him" I said slowly. Harry kissed me, he hugged me again.

"Remember what I said?" he asked.

"Yes, he is just a memory" he let me go and we started to walk back on the train.

We were now sitting in the great hall Harry and I next to each other and him holding me as Dumbledore made himself ready to make his speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, this year there are going to be some changes. First, no one is allowed to leave the castle grounds alone, if you don´t have any one to go with a prefect will escort you. And at last of curse are new teacher, professor Horace Slughorn". An older man stood up quite short and fat. He nodded to the students then he sat down.

"He is going to teach potions and Professor Snape will take over the teaching of Defense against the dark arts".

"What!" Harry said out and moved so quick that I jumped in my set. Some turned and looked at Harry, I turned and took his hand.

"Quiet" I whispered and he started to poke the table with his fork instead. After the dinner Harry and I walked up to the common room. We sat down in the sofa by the fireplace, he put his arms around me and we sat there looking in to the fire. Hermione and Ron joined us and we started talking about the following morning.

"Well at least you guys have the same classes, I am all alone"

"No you are not, Luna is in your year"

"But we only have one class together, the rest is with Slytherin" I mumbled, Harry laughed and kissed me before I went up to bed.

The next morning I put on my school uniform and went down to get some breakfasts with Harry, Ron and Hermione before school started at nine. When I got down to the great hall I sat down next to Harry who were too busy talking about the upcoming Quidditch trials to even notices me. I had not even started eating before a Ravenclaw prefect gave me a note.

"It´s from Professor Dumbledore" she said and walked away I opened it and read it.

_/Miss Weasley._

_I hope that you would be so kind of come and see me before school starts today. There is something I need to speak to you about._

_Albus Dumbledore/_

"Problem sis?" Ron asked and looked at me.

"I don´t think so, but I better get going, see you later Harry" I said and gave him a quick kiss before I left.

I walked in to Dumbledore´s office and sat down when he asked me to, he looked serius then he started talking.

"I am very sorry to have to ask this of you" he said, I had no idée what he was talking about.

"Miss Weasley, we are losing this war, Harry is going weaker everyday and I fear that soon he will fall for Voldermorts will" he stopped and stood up, I sat there silent just staring at him.

"I need your help Miss Weasley and I would never ask this of you if I had another choice"

"What can I do?" I asked him, he looked at me and if I were not mistaking, he was crying.

"You can stop all this" he said fighting his feelings.

"How?" I asked him and I stood up, something felt wrong.

"No one is born evil" he said slowly, I still didn´t understand what he was talking about but I had a feeling that I would not like it.

"What I want you to do if you accept, is to use this" he said pointing at the strange looking neck lees with what looked like an hourglass in the end.

"And go back in time and stop all this from happening" I just stared at him, he must be joking but then why would Dumbledore make a joke?

"I don´t understand, how?"

"Like I said, no one is born evil" I suddenly understood.

"You want me to stop Tom Riddle from ever becoming Voldermort don´t you" Dumbledore nodded.

"It is the only way to win this war, but if you go back. It will be like you never existed" I sat back down in the chair and put my hands over my face.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but I need your answer soon and I know I am asking to much from you" I said noting I just tough. I could save Harry and I owe him that after saving me, but could I do this, give up everything. I looked at the ring, then at Dumbledore who shook his head.

"I had no idée Mr Potter had asked you" he said, I took of the ring and put it on his desk.

"If this is the only way, then fine I will do it"


	3. Chapter 3 Farwell

Twist in Time

POV. Ginny Weasley.

Chapter three, Farwell

I don´t think Dumbledore expected me to say yes, I think he was so sure that I would say no that he was so surprised by me saying yes that he was not sure how to react. I were now starting to think through my word more and more, and I have to wonder if this is not too much for me. But I would not break my promise, I would do it.

"No my dear, I was stupid to ask this of you" he said and started to walk around in his office.

"No, it is a good plan and I will do it" I said taking my eyes of the ring still lying on his desk to turn and look at Dumbledore who were staring at me.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked me.

"No, but I am tired of having to stand on the side line listening to Harry's stupid idée about him being alone in the world. I want to do something to help and this is it" I said, fast. I am not sure that he heard everything I said.

"I understand" he said to my surprise, are eyes met and he looked at me as if he tired to see if I were lying.

"Well, if you are sure I think you should say goodbye to everyone, they will not remember you when you leave so you can tell them everything" he said, I could not help but to laugh.

"If I tell Harry what I am going to do he will tie me to a tree and never let me leave" I said, Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, you will find a way" he said, I just nodded.

***

That morning I woke up early, like an hour before I had to. I got up and started to get dressed, Dumbledore had told me to pack my new trunk with the initials G.B on it. My new name would be Ginny Brown and I would be a transfer to Hogwarts after using the cruciatus cures on a fellow classmate. Dumbledore said that, that would open Voldermort interest for me. But to make it believable I had to learn to use the unforgivable curses and Dumbledore were going to teach me. I never used a spell with him, but he taught me the technique so in case I had to use it to win Riddles respect I would know how to do it. It was strange to learn this from Dumbledore, he didn´t like it, I could tell but he had to make my cover work. When I didn´t train with him I thought of how I would say goodbye to Harry without telling him what I was going to do, I was wearing the ring now and I thought of just dumping him. Because he would not remember me any way so he would only suffer for a short time. But I had to live with that for the rest of my life, knowing that I had hurt Harry. This would be harder that I thought it would be and I had to do it quick. I made up my mind, I would bring them with me to Dumbledore's office the night we were going to do it and just before both me and Dumbledore would go home to my mum and explain the plan for my family. I was not looking forward to tell my mum, she would go nuts and start the talk about me not being at age, but Dumbledore had promised me, that if she didn´t want me to do it, he would still let me.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione said when we sat at the dining table two days before "The night" I looked over at her realizing that I had almost fallen asleep.

"Yeah I am fine" I said forcing my mind to wake up.

"Just a bit tired that's all" I continued and got up to go and continue with my lessons with Dumbledore.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione said, she had followed me out the door, great now I had to get rid of her.

"Yes Hermione I am sure" I said with a tone of irritation in my voice.

"Is it because the ring?" Hermione asked, I stopped and turned and looked at her.

"Ok come here" I said and pulled her in the corner of the great staircase.

"What?" Hermione said, I looked up at her. Time to lie.

"There is something going on that I can stop. But to do that I have to leave for some time and it is possible will never come home" Not much of a lie, but I would never come back.

"What?" Hermione said again looking confused.

"Take Harry and Ron with you to Dumbledore office on Friday at eight a clock" I said and run off, I don´t know what she was thinking, but I know she was going to tell Harry and the others, I made up my mind to move in at the room of requirement and stay there until Friday. I walked in to Dumbledore office and told him my plan.

"You do as you please my friend" he said and the lesson started. He told me about Tom Riddle he told me I would go back to the time he was sixteen and go in the same classes as him and I had to do anything to get him to notices me. After that I went up to my bed and took my already backed trunk and left for the room of requirement. I wished for a room that I could live in for two days without having to leave, I didn´t work, strange I thought and remember how Harry had told me that the room could not make food. So I wished for a room that I could live in and a door to the kitchen. That worked, I went in and looked around as the door behind me closed. In the room were a small bed that looked like the once we had in are dorms and a table with chairs. I also had a fireplace and a small sofa standing in front of it. I sat down and looked at my left a wooden door and on it the word _Kitchen_ stood with bright yellow letters. I lay down and looked in to the fire that burned slowly in front of me and I soon fell asleep.

*

I wasted the following morning by just sitting and drinking tea wondering if Harry was missing me. That day was the longest and the most boring day ever. I spent the whole day reading about spells that could get useful to impress Riddle. I knew that tonight I would meet Dumbledore in his office and go home to see my family for the last time. I knew my mother would cry and ask me not to do it, dad would probably not say anything afraid to say the wrong thing to me before I left. I tried to find out what Fred and George would say; they were coming that night as well Dumbledore had made sure of that. Would they make it in to a joke? No not even them could make this in to a joke. I walked around in my room and wondered why time was going so slow, I wished for something to do and a door appeared. I walked over to it and opened it, I could not see where it went only a long tunnel. I put on my clock and started walking down, it took about fifteen minutes to reach the other door. I found myself standing in the Hogs-Head in Hogsmed wondering how that happened the door behind me closed, I wished for the door to be only visible for me and a blue light started to shine around it. I walked out and hide my face under the hood of my clock, I felt much better to be outside the cold wind blowing in my face made me feel more alive than I had for many days. I walked around until I got to the three broomsticks and got myself some butter beer. I am not sure how this night would be, how I would tell Harry that I am going back in time to protect him from Voldermort before Voldermort ever existed. I paid and walked back up to the room of requirement, I had started to rain but I ignored it and when I walked in I took of my cloths and hung them up next to the fireplace and put on my new clothes. Then I started to walk to Dumbledore office to go home and talk to my family. When I arrived I had decided to tell Dumbledore about the dreams.

"Professor, I need to tell you something" he looked over at me and almost looked happy.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked and looked hopeful, I shook my head.

"No, I have been having dreams about Tom Riddle, except I have never seen him" I said hoping that it would make sense to him.

"How do you know it is him?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"I just know" I said knowing how stupid it must sound, he smiled. We walked over to the fire place and I got in to the green flames and said.

"The Borrow"

We appeared in my living room, me first then soon after Dumbledore.

"What is it?" my mum asked the professor before he even had the chance to leave the fireplace.

"Well I can´t speak for you daughter my dear Molly" he said nodding at me, I were standing in the corner of the living room wondering how I were suppose to say it.

"Is she in trouble?" mum asked the professor again, he shook his head and sat down giving me the perfect opportunity to talk, but I stayed quiet.

"Hey sis" Fred said who had just entered the room, he gave me a quick hug and so did George.

"Ginny dear, what is it" I looked over at mum and then dad, I still could change my mind of telling them, but could I live with the fact that I never said farewell.

"I am leaving" I said, mum stared at me and so did dad and my brothers.

"What?" my mum said, I looked back at her and then I started telling them the plan that Dumbledore had come up with. After I told them my mum looked as if she wanted to kill the professor, but dad took her hand and told her to sit down and relax.

"But, what will happen when you go back in time here?" Fred asked, this was the hard part.

"It will be like you never had a little sister" I said, Fred stat down on top of George knees, who did not react at all that he brother just sat down on top of him.

"Ginny, we must go now" the professor said, mum stood up and hugged me.

"I am not letting you leave" she said, she was crying and I started to feel my own tears forcing it´s way to my eyes.

"I have to mum, he will listen to me I know he will" I said and I let her go, she hesitated but then she let me leave. I hugged my dad and my brothers and then we left.

When I stood in the office, my shoulders were shaking and I knew that I were about to start crying. The professor put his hand on my shoulder, but I started walking out of the office knowing that tomorrow night there would be another farewell.

I didn´t leave the bed the following morning, I wanted the night never to end and the next one never to come. I cried more this morning then I had my whole life and I had never been more happy to be alone. I hated when people saw me cry. The day went fast to my great sadness and I just hoped that Hermione would have kept her promise and took Harry and the others up to Dumbledore office at eight a clock. 7.30 I started walking to the headmasters office, the way seemed longer than ever. I wanted to turn around and run, run away from the hell that was waiting for me on the other side of the door to the office. I opened the door and just as I entered Harry throw himself at me and gave me a hug, I were gasping for air.

"Harry you are killing my sister" Ron said in a calm voice and Harry let me go and I took a deep breath.

"Sorry" he mumbled and gave me a kiss, I kissed him back as I felt everyone's eyes fixed on me. We stopped kissing and I walked over to Dumbledore.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded at my trunk and he nodded back.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked- "Are we leaving somewhere?"

"Not we, just me" I said slowly, Hermione gasped as I took of the ring and gave it to Harry.

"I am sorry" I said, he looked down at the ring I placed in his hand and then at me.

"Why?" He said- "Don´t you love me?" I knew he asked me a question that he didn´t wanted to know the answer to.

"If you only knew Harry" Dumbledore mumble behind me, Harry looked at him but not for long.

"I am saving you" I said slowly- "From Voldermort" Harry looked at me then Dumbledore.

"But what about our plan!" He shouted at the professor.

"You are too weak my boy, listen to Ginny" he said and sat down behind the desk. I explained the plan to them, Ron sat down on the chair while Harry and Hermione stood there silent.

"…And that is why I have to go, I can stop him I know I can" I ended, Harry said nothing- no one did. The silent was killing me, I grabbed Harrys arms and looked in to his green eyes.

"Say something" I said – "Please"

"Ginny you can´t do this…"

"Not that!" I cut him off –"Something ells" He shook his head.

"What am I suppose to say?" He asked, I put my arms around him pulling him in to one last embrace.

"Tell me that you love me" I whispered, he put his arms around me.

"I love you Ginny" he whispered back. I let him go and gave him a last kiss. Then I hugged Ron goodbye, he hold me tight and gave me a peck on the cheek. Hermione were crying and she had a hard time letting me go.

"Don´t worry, you won't remember me" I said and walked over to Dumbledore.

"I am ready" I said, he nodded and took out the time turner.

"I thought they were al destroyed" Hermione said, she was sobbing.

"I saved one" the professor said with a smile. I put it on.

"Now, I have changed it so instead of hours it will be one year for every turn. So this should be just perfect" he said and let go of the time turner. I had no chance to say anything ells before the room started to change, I closed my eyes and felt a tear going down my face as my last thought were.

_Farwell_


	4. Chapter 4 The Riddle boy

Twist in Time

POV. Ginny Weasley.

Chapter four, The Riddle boy.

Hogwarts 1943

I opened my eyes, I were standing in the headmasters office but no one was there, lucky me I tough as I started dragging the trunk out the door. I knew I were to be in Gryffindor so I had to find a prefect how could give me the password, in my pocket I had the fake note that Dumbledore had given me that said who I was and that I were starting here this year. I looked around, wondering if the sixteen year old Tom Riddle would be there somewhere. But I saw no one, my clock had stopped and I just realized that they did not had this kinde of watch in 1943. I took it off and hid it inside of my clocked. I found a prefect from Gryffindor, a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry Mr.?" I asked, he turned to look at me.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" He asked, _Malfoy huh not so pureblooded maybe after all _I though before asking him.

"I don´t know the password to Gryffindor coming room, can you help me?" He mumbled something that sounded as a curse.

"And how do I know you are a Gryffindor?" He asked –"I have never seen you before" I took out the note and handed it to him, he looked at me and then read the note.

"This way" he said and we started walking up to the Gryffindor coming room, he gave me my note back and told me that the password was _Lion heart. _I walked in and started walking up and picked a bed in the dormitory. I sat down and looked out the window, I looked the same. The world outside, as if she had never left. I looked at the clock hanging over the door in the room, it was twelve, lunch. I got up and decided to walk down and try to find professor Dumbledore and ask for my schedule. When I got to the great hall I could not help but smile at the professor not sitting in the golden chair but next to it, and Slughorn with short brown hair. I looked at the Slytherin table but I could not say if anyone of them were indeed Riddle, I started to walk up to the teachers table and bed my head down to give Headmaster Dippet.

"Ah well Miss. Brown welcome to Hogwarts, have you settled in?" He asked me, not looking away from his food.

"Well yes, but I would like my schedule" I said looking quickly over at the young professor Dumbledore, well younger.

"Yes of course, you can meet me in my office after lunch" Dippet said, I nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table with my back on the Slytherin table. A girl looked over at me and then said something to her friend, she looked back at me.

"Hi, I am Alice Robins" she said shacking my hand, I swallowed the food I had in my mouth.

"Ginny Brown" I said shacking her hand back, she had long black hair that she had in a pony tail. Then she nodded at her friend next to her, a shy looking boy with brown short hair.

"This is Jack Dawson" she said, I shook his hand and I saw how he blushed.

"Don´t mind him, he is so shy" Alice said and moved her plate so she sat in front of me and Jack followed.

"So why have you started here now?" She asked – "Because you are not a first year right?" I laughed.

"No, I am a sixed year" I stopped for a moment –"And I switch school because I just didn´t fit in at Beauxbaton" I said and looked down at my food.

"Beauxbaton heh?" Alice said- "How come?" She asked.

"Well, I just didn´t like it- I never really liked anyone at the school" I said not sounding very convincing.

"ok, well hope you will like it here, I am a six grader to as is Jack so we will probably have the same classes" she said, I nodded and smiled at her. Later when I got my schedule I walked to poisons with Alice and Jack as we walked in to the class room a bit late I saw him for the first time. In the front of the classroom he sat his black short hair laying perfect on his head his pale skin. When I looked at him he looked up and are eyes met, his brown eyes were just like they had been in my dream.

"Miss Brown welcome, you can sit next to Mr. Riddle" Slughorn said, I nodded and sat down next to him. It was strange sitting next to the boy how will in the future hunt my family and wishing to kill Harry. He didn´t look at me as I sat down, I were as if he really tried not to look at me. I tried to stay focused at the lesson but it failed, as we were suppose to star I just stared at my cauldron as if I were waiting for the potion to make itself in it.

"Do you need help?" Toms low voice asked, it sounded just like in the dream.

"Yes" I said, short I were scared to speak to him.

"Just copy me" he said and started putting in ingredients, I did as he had said. In the end I did a very bad job but at least I did something. Slughorn looked at me and then he asked me what subject I were good in.

"Charm professor" I said short, I don´t know why but I thought if I kept some kind of mystery about me Tom would notes me. And he took a very long time packing his stuff in to his bag.

"Well I have never heard of the Browns so could you give me a demonstration?" I looked at him and wondered what I were suppose to do, I knew that Riddle were in the slug-club so it would be good to be in it.

"Sure" I said and closed my eyes and thought of my night with Harry at the borrow.

"Expecto Patronum!" My horse patronus ran through the room and out the window were it slowly disappeared.

"Brilliant!" Please come to a small meeting tonight in my office down the hall at eight a clock" I nodded and walked out seeing from the corner of my eye how Riddle followed me. He kept following me out the door and up the stairs, after about five minutes I got tired of him walking behind me looking at me so I stopped and turned around.

"Are you following me Riddle?" I asked, he looked at me, strange how he and Harry were alike when you thought about it.

"Why should I Brown?" he asked me, I just shook my head.

"Was it something you wanted to ask?" I said not knowing why I was so irritated _You are suppose to charm him you idiot! _I thought as Riddle turn around and walked away. _He might not even had been following you stupid _. I got up with Alice outside of defense against the dark arts classroom, she had her long black hair in a pony tail as she had the day before and Jack was standing next to her talking about Quidditch. I wanted to join but stopped myself, talking about the future Quidditch scores that England made would not be so good. But when they said that there were looking for one new seeker I could not help but to join in.

"I played as a seeker" I said, they looked at me and I just smiled back.

"Really, you should go to the tryouts then, this afternoon during are free period" I nodded and looked around for Riddle _I should apologize - _but I could not see him any were.

"Hey guys do you know Tom Riddle?" I asked Alice and Jack, they estranged looks.

"Why do you ask?" She asked me, I shrugged.

"We were sitting next to each other in poisons so I am just curious" I said, she nodded.

"He is a Slytherin, sixth year though I am surprised he did not skip one year, he is brilliant when it comes to magic, but socially? He is well, useless" She said, I could not help but to laugh. The door opened and we sat down in the classroom . Riddle were still missing so I sat down behind Alice and sat alone that lesson.

*

That night I could not sleep, I was just thinking about Harry and the chock of realizing that I would never see him again got to me. I were walking the silent corridors and sat down by a window in the library remembering how me and Harry had been hiding there to make out one time. I started to cry, _I miss you Harry_ I thought as I looked out the window. This was not me, Dumbledore had chosen me because I knew I could do this, I **had** to do this, for Harry. I got up and turned around and saw Tom Riddle sitting there looking at me from the dark.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice were calm and relaxed, I could not see his eyes as he were hiding in the dark.

"I am missing someone" I said, the truth with a little twist, he but his head on the side.

"Who?" He asked me, I looked away pretending to wipe away tears.

"A friend, he died" I said shortly not leaving out any details that he later could use against me.

"Really" he sounded more interested then sad about it _Was he already a killer? _

"Yes" I said and started to move away.

"Wait" he said not loud, I almost didn´t heard it. I stopped and turn around, he had come in to the light his brown eyes looking into my own. He got pretty close to me and I felt a light blush growing in my face.

"How did he die?" He asked, I looked down hiding my blushing.

"He got killed" I turned away and started to walk, I felt how he grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him. I did and looked up at his face, he looked so calm while my own heart was betting loudly in my chest and I wonder if he could hear it. He looked at me as if he was not sure what he was doing, very unsure and confused.

"What?" I whispered, he said nothing and he did not let go of me as he got even closer to me, I could feel his breath on me. My body was frozen, I could not move no matter how much I wanted. His lips touched mine, it was not really a kiss, hi mostly let his lips rest on mine but yet a shoot of different feelings were flying around in my head as he kept his lips on me and eyes closed. I stood still, I were still frozen to the ground beneath me and all I could think of were- _I am kissing Lord Voldermort._ He broke free and left me standing alone in the dark, I saw him disappear away. My knees were weak and I had to sit down so I would not fall, what is wrong with me?

*

That morning I looked after Riddle by the breakfast but he was not there- _Were could he be? _

"Hey Ginny over here!" Alice shouted and I sat down next to her and Jack who blushed and looked down at his plate.

"You disappeared last night" Alice said, I choked on the piece of egg I just put in my mouth.

"Wh..What?" I said still coughing.

"You heard me, so where did you go?" She asked me, I looked over at the Slytherin table but Riddle were still not there.

"You went to se Riddle didn´t you!" She said out loud.

"Be quiet" I said looking over my shoulder but no one was listening "Yes I did, but by accident"

"Oh yeah" she said looking at me with big eyes "Explain"

"Well, I was going out to take a walk because I could not sleep and I ran in to him in the library, he comfort me and then he left and that's ALL" She smiled.

"Why did you need comfort?" She said as the smiled when away. I looked down and mumbled the story I had told Riddle last night remembering the kiss again.

"I am sorry…" She said and I could see that she felt bad.

"Don´t worry" I said and looked over at Jack "Who is the captain of the Quidditch team?" I asked him.

"Malfoy" he said, well whispered.

"Really" I said sounding supersized.

"You know him?" Alice asked, I shook my head _But I knew his grandson._

We went down to the Quidditch pit, I borrowed a broom stick for the first time ever I missed my old broom. This one were so slow that I wonder if I would ever catch the snitch. But I did and fastest as well, and after a flying test I were the new seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team. On my way back Riddle got up with me, I told Alice and Jack that I would meet them later (None of them had made the team) and I walked over to him. He did not smile, he just looked at me.

"Hi Tom" I said, he said nothing "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened last night?" He asked me, I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the students walking by listening to what we were talking about us.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, I put my hand on my sides and stared at him.

"You kissed me!" I said loudly poking him with my finger in his chest. He shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"Whatever, why did you kiss back?" His grip around my arm was tight and it started to hurt.

"Let go" I said and he did so" I kissed you back because… I don´t know ok, I don´t know" I said and suddenly got the ability to move back and ran off.

"Weeeell" Alice said when I got back "What did he want?"

"You were right…he is useless when it comes to the social stuff" I said sitting down next to her and Jack on the couch.

"Well, at least you made the team" She said and returned to her book, I got up and went up to bed.

//_Sorry that it goes so fast…and a short chapter too -.- Well hope you liked it PLEASE REWIU ME!! _


End file.
